Beginning
by PurpleHeart94
Summary: A few weeks after the incident in Trost, Jean starts to feel sick. Turns out that before Marco departed for the world of the dead he left Jean a little present. Mpreg. Rated T because Jean is a potty mouth.


**A/N:** I love mpreg and I love jeanmarco, so this happened. It's a little sad so I quickly apologize for that D:

Anyway, if you guys like it I may right it a spinoff where Marco doesn't die and they can be daddies together aww.

Hope you enjoy it!

(I also apologize if Hanji is out of character)

* * *

It hurt.

Oh god did it hurt.

Jean winced and held on to the bed sheets tightly as the contraction passed. After what felt like years, it finished and he released a breath he didn't even know he was holding, slowly sinking back into the bed.

He pressed his hands against his swollen stomach as he wondered how much longer this was going to take. Hopefully not too long, since the pain was only going to get worse from here.

He groaned in annoyance, sitting up and leaning back against the soft pillows. Lifting the bottom of his shirt, Jean got a clear view of his middle. It was hard to believe that soon the little intruder that lay curled up in there would soon be in his arms. A little baby. His baby. And Marco's.

Shit.

Even just thinking about his name brought tears to his eyes and he furiously wiped them away. Damn pregnancy hormones, giving him hell even during the very end. He'd be glad once it was over. No more swollen ankles or weird cravings. Jean was actually kind of looking forward to getting it over and done with. However, he wasn't looking forward to giving birth. And whenever that finished, he'd have to take care of a baby. He'd be a parent.

How Jean wished that Marco was still alive. It was cruel, the way fate had toyed with the young couple. He'd never even had the chance to tell him about the pregnancy, since he'd found out weeks after the misfortune.

He wondered briefly how Marco would have reacted if he had managed to tell him. Would he have been happy? Sad? Angry? Afraid? Well, whatever it would have been, Jean was sure that he would have stuck by his side. It sure would have been a lot of easier.

Jean had been really scared when Hanji had told him why he had been getting sick every day. Not to mention he had completely freaked out. After all, he'd just found out that he had a tiny human growing in his belly. A little person that depended on him to stay alive. As crazy as the whole thing was, when Hanji asked if he wanted to terminate the pregnancy he had immediately shaked his head, much to her delight. The baby was all he had left of Marco, and he wasn't going to get rid of it.

As the months passed and his stomach started to swell, he began to wonder if he'd done the right thing. Male pregnancy wasn't normal, and it wasn't certain if either him or the baby would make until the end. But, when he first felt the tiny flutters of his baby moving, he knew he'd made the right choice.

A hard kick distracted Jean from his thoughts, causing him to look down at his belly once more. It kicked again, and the imprint of a foot could be seen on the stretched skin. Jean couldn't help the soft smile that spread across his face.

''Let's see if you hurry it up in there, little guy.'' He complained, rubbing the spot where he could feel little jabs and pokes from the infant. ''I want to get this done as soon as possible, but at least wait for Hanji to get here. There isn't really anywhere for you to come out- ugh!''

Another contraction interrupted him, catching him by surprise and making him bend forward in pain, clutching his stomach. He could feel the skin harden as the contraction came and went. This time he remembered to breath instead of holding his breath.

''I'm not going to be able to go through with this.'' He mumbled, returning to his previous position. The baby responded by doing what felt like a somersault. ''God, that felt really weird.'' Jean chuckled, running his hands over the taunt skin. ''I've never gotten used to you doing that.'' He poked his belly, only to receive a sharp jab from an elbow in return.

A sudden knock from the door made him look up and quickly cover his bloated belly before Hanji came rushing in.

''I'm here!'' She yelled, carrying a very large assortment of equipment in her arms and rushing into the room like she was being chased. ''Is the baby here yet?!''

''Of course not, that's your job, remember?'' Jean answered with a frown. Could he trust this woman to bring his baby safely to the world? Well, he didn't have much of a choice on the matter.

With a protective hand on the lower curve of his stomach, he eyed all the equipment that Hanji was setting on the nearby table. ''W-What's all that for?'' He asked with a nervous tone, his gaze fixed on the numerous sharp object she'd brought with her.

Hanji simply laughed, in a very creepy way I might add, and picked up a rather large needle. ''This is to bring Jean Junior to the world.'' She said with a wide grin that made Jean feel very very anxious.

''Shit.''

* * *

Jean groaned, slowly awaking from a slumber he didn't even remember falling into. He tried to sit up, but he was quickly pushed down by a pair of strong hands.

''Don't even think about it. You don't want to open your stitches, do you?''

He looked up at Hanji with a confused expression as he processed what had happened. ''Wait... is it over? Already?''

''Yep! The operation went smoothly and your little girl made it to the world safe and sound!'' She grinned, clearly happy that there hadn't been any complications. Sitting next to the still half asleep teenager, she gestured towards the bundle of blankets in her arms. ''Do you want to meet her?''

Jeans mouth agape for a moment, before quickly closing it and giving her a slow nod. She helped him sit up a little and gently set the bundle on his chest. ''Congratulations. I'll leave you two alone now.''

He didn't even hear her leave the room. All that existed for him was the little being on his chest. Slowly wrapping his arms around the bundle, he put her in a better position and with a trembling hand pulled the edge of the blanket aside to get a better look at her.

A small freckled face with a tuft of brown hair greeted him. Tears began streaming down his face as he stared at the baby. His baby. His daughter. He couldn't find words to describe what he was feeling, and just cried silently.

She was finally in his arms. The little girl that he'd carried around inside him for almost nine months had finally arrived.

''If only your other dad could see you now.'' He managed to say between sobs. ''He'd be so happy to meet you. And I wouldn't be the only one crying like an idiot.'' He chuckled. ''Hey, I think I know what to call you. What do you think of the name Marcia?''


End file.
